Virasana Empire novels
The Virasana Empire novels is a series of science fiction novels by Beryll and Osiris Brackhaus, an epic space opera set in the fictional Virasana Empire. The first series, 'Sir Yaden', is a family saga exploring themes of love and heroism on the background of a highly diverse society. The Setting Far in the future, humanity has settled the stars. On the way there, we splintered and fought, drifted apart and together again. We met aliens and fought them, too, the survivors now living among us as our neighbours. Spread over two-hundred worlds and many centuries of history, we are now more diverse than ever before; living together like a squabbling family under the roof of the Virasana Empire. Noble Houses own the planets we live on, fighting for power and the right to decide which way we live. Guilds and churches vie for our coins and our souls, not necessarily respectively. And every day, new challenges arise. We still have criminals, only now they are armed with high-tech weapons and psionic powers. Aliens lurk on the fringes of the Empire, some friendly, some murderous, some plainly incomprehensible. Veritable demons scratch at the gates to our universe. For every wildfire we manage to put out, there seems to be another one popping up in places least expected. But we persist. For the last generations, the Empire has seen an unprecedented move towards trade and exploration, to co-operation, learning and growth both material and spiritual. Every day, people of all backgrounds fight to pull the ship around, and the Emperor’s own Lotus Knights are only the best known among them. Real-life superheroes and propaganda tools at once, they go where the Emperor sends them, to protect, to rescue, to negotiate - and if need be, to lay waste to everything that stands in their way. These are crucial times for our people, and only the future will tell if we managed to ride out the chaos and survived. Until then, it’s going to be one hell of a ride. The Demon of Hagermarsh “The Emperor cares for each and every one of his subjects.” Many consider the catchphrase of the imperial Lotus Knights to be nothing more but well-polished propaganda, but for Yaden, it is a way of life. A young Lotus Knight himself, his first mission in service of the Emperor sends him to the remote village of Hagermarsh, a suspiciously friendly place on a planet known for its inhospitable people. But how to uncover a demonist coven when nothing bad ever happens? Getting to know the villagers only makes things more difficult - the motherly fishmonger surely isn’t a demonist. Nor the gruff leader of the local militia. And definitely not the cute baker from across the street. Or are they? Come discover a dazzling, hopeful universe of knights and monsters, of psions, aliens and ancient deities! The Demon of Hagermarsh is the first book of ‘Sir Yaden’, an epic SF saga of grand adventure, romance, bromance and family, set in the multi-faceted Virasana Empire. It is a romantic adventure and can be read as a standalone. 'The Demon of Hagermarsh' is available via all the usual retailers, both as ebook and in print, for example here: The Demon of Hagermarsh There is a reading sample available at the authors' homepage, where you can also find a longer list of buy links. The Windmines of Bora Bora Betrayed by his sister and sold into slavery to die in the dreaded Windmines of Bora Bora, Ivan has nothing but sarcasm and spite for the Lotus Knights’ well-worn catchphrase. No one ever cared for him - not when he was a young noble, not as a tortured Quetzal pet, and definitely not as a runaway slave gang leader in the slums of Yaiciz. But all that changes when one of his fellow inmates turns out to be a genuine Lotus Knight, offering help and a way out of this misery. Suddenly, even Ivan can’t help but feel like there might be something good in his life to look forward to. The Windmines of Bora Bora is a dark, snarky adventure and the the second book of ‘Sir Yaden’, an epic SF saga of grand adventure, bromance and patchwork family, set in the multi-faceted Virasana Empire. The second novel, 'The Windmines of Bora Bora', was published on April 13th, 2019. The Renegade Psion An out-of-control psion is killing innocents on idyllic Shiraz. As their first outing together as Knight and Squire, Yaden and Ivan are sent to neutralise the threat. But that threat turns out to be a little girl on the run from the Psions Guild, fighting for her life. Naturally, their mission objective changes from ‘neutralise’ to ‘protect at all costs’. While Yaden tries to figure out what and who they are up against exactly, Colin has to juggle their wedding preparations with the powerful traumatized girl suddenly dropped into his care. Is it just one rogue psion who wants her dead, or is it the entire guild they are up against? In their own way, both Colin and Yaden will have to face powerful guild psions to ensure that their little family will survive. ‘The Renegade Psion’ is a planet-hopping mystery adventure, a patchwork family celebration and book #3 of the Virasana Empire: Sir Yaden series. Book #3, 'The Renegade Psion' is planned for early 2020 The Bloodied Broom Book #4, 'The Bloodied Broom' is planned for late 2020 Category:Meta